


Breoiteacht Ghealach

by AiKat (OldEmeraldEye)



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety, Irish Language, Other, Translation, mermaid au
Language: Gaeilge
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-19 11:13:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20208799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/AiKat
Summary: Tothlaigh Perry chun teagmháil a dhéanamh le haon uisce is féidir léi a aimsiú.





	Breoiteacht Ghealach

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Moon Sickness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19878457) by [Tiny_Black_Cat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiny_Black_Cat/pseuds/Tiny_Black_Cat). 

“An bhfuil tú ceart go leor?”

Lean LaFontaine í sa seomra folctha. Casann Perry an doirteal.

“Táim go maith. Cén fáth a n-iarrann tú?”

Féachann siad uirthi le imní. “Tá tú tar éis do lámha a ní cúig huaire sa uair dheireanach.”

“Bhuel, ní ghlanann sé riamh a bheith glan, agus mar a deir an seanfhocal, taithí a dhéanann máistreacht!” Freagraíonn sí.

“Má theastaíonn uait mé, beidh mé ann duit,” deir siad. Fágann siad. Ach ní féidir le Perry insint dóibh.


End file.
